The present invention relates to a mailing envelope that allows secondary content to be inserted into the envelope without having access to primary content already inserted into the envelope.
Reducing the costs for postage is typically a priority for companies or other entities that send large amounts of mail. One such way to reduce costs is to charge a fee in exchange for allowing third parties to insert promotional or advertising materials, referred to as secondary material, into the mail pieces. To perform this, the original mailer can provide each mail piece, already containing the primary contents, to the third party for insertion of the secondary material. This requires, however, that each envelope be unsealed when provided to the third party. This presents several concerns for the primary content of a mail piece. For example, with the envelope unsealed, the primary content could be inadvertently removed or fall out of the mail piece and be lost. If the primary content contains confidential or private information, there is no way for the original mailer to ensure that the privacy or confidentiality of the primary content is not compromised.